User talk:TheBag
Welcome Hi, welcome to Championship Manager Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Maik Taylor Regen.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Theboy1001 (Talk) 20:44, February 28, 2010 Talk Pages Just so you know, when you leave a message on a talk page, please sign them. Could can do this by typing four tildes (~~~~) after your post. And well done on logging in again. Thanks. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 17:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Message In case you miss it, please see the message I left on this page. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 11:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Player and Club Articles It'd be nice to add a few articles about players. If you want to start with some of the top players, just write a sort summary about them. I will also create a player infobox template which we can use. Also, starting some articles on clubs (in a similar way) would be good too. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 16:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Reply I've blocked Ashbag for you and left a message on his user page. If you want him unblocked, just ask. If you make a start, that'd be great. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 15:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Please remember to keep info relevant to the game. A little background info is ok, but it should be mostly about the game. Look at what I removed from Arsenal - that should help. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 17:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Name Changing You do know that you can do it yourself? The move button lets you change the name of the page, just click that and enter the desired name. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 20:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) New Policy Please take a look at the new policy: Project:Versions. If you think any changes need to be made, feel free. Theboy1001 Talk 19:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Grrrrr Ah, an edit conflict. If that happens, scroll down to find a box with your edit in it. You can then copy what you want from that box into the article. Theboy1001 Talk 18:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Second Person Could you try to avoid using second person on articles please? It looks nicer without it. Thanks. Theboy1001 Talk 14:41, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Nation Pages First, thanks so much for creating nation pages. Secondly, I deleted your Argentina image as one already exists. The flag for each country exists on the wiki, it'll be called File:Flag of .png so there's no need to upload any more. I've created a nation infobox at Template:Infobox Nation, use that on all infobox pages. I've set it so that it'll automatically insert the correct image so you do not need to. Theboy1001 Talk 16:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Rollback I was thinking that you could do with the rollback feature. This is a feature given to trusted users to help them quickly revert any vandalism. If you want it, tell me and I'll enable it for you. Theboy1001 Talk 17:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Basically, if someone makes multiple edits to a page, you can click the rollback button to undo all edits by that user to the most recent edit by another user. That means if someone vandalised a page a lot, you can revert it quickly and if someone (or you) makes a lot of mistakes, you can fix it easily too. Theboy1001 Talk 17:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Rollback and More I've given you rollback right, ask me if you have any problems. Not quite sure what you meant about a team guide... What would be in it? On the sidebar, I'm simply adding the leagues we have. Once you create leagues from other countries, I'll be happy to do that. Also, when you create club pages, please add the to the Clubs category and the category of their league (create that category if it doesn't exist. To do that, click the New Category button just above the edit summary page wyhen editing. Thanks. Theboy1001 Talk 09:30, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Style Tips Can I advise that, on the first instance of mentioning an article's title in the article, you make it bold? For example, coach. Also, if you want to make a link without capitalising the first letter, it works. For exmaple, manager will sent you to Manager. However, italian leagues will not work. Theboy1001 Talk 14:55, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rollback If you click history, every edit has an undo button (as usual). The most recent edit will also have a rollback button. Use this to rollback edits. Theboy1001 Talk 16:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC)